worldofdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zeokx
Welcome to my talk page! Thank you for coming! Be sure to sign with the four tildes before you publish your message! -Zeokx- (talk) 03:22, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello Zeokx. I've after seeing your post about an hour ago on Multiverses Wiki. I am a member of the Wiki for over a year, though it didn't touch it for about 11 months. I am wondering what I could do or how could I get started here. Sethanic (talk) 17:20, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Zeokx, are you on live chat currently? If you are, could we perhaps use it to chat? There's no reason to reply to this comment unless you are having problems. Sethanic (talk) 17:48, August 18, 2013 (UTC) SEA DWARVES. Hello Zeokx.It's Yuy. I was hoping i could make a race that comes from a large chain of islands. It's based off of my pitch at MUW. They would have something like Imperial Japanese soldiers technology in the 1800s, with rudimentery rifles, artillery, and while having a distinct advantage in technology, armored melee troops and archers could still stand a good chance, outnumbering and overwhelming troops. They would obviously, as the name implies, have very advanced boats. What do you think? 06:24, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Zeokx, I'm back from my holiday. I can continue to edit and use this wiki now. Sethanic (talk) 07:41, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Online When will you be online? Sethanic (talk) 19:28, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm online now and ready to work. Sethanic (talk) 14:49, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Question Zeokx, could I be given permission to edit pages such as Del, Main Page, Dawn, etc? I'd mainly use it to fix information and spelling mistakes. Sethanic (talk) 07:15, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I'd also like if you could make a big information dump on my talk page for things like Automatons, Del and their summonings, etc. Also about Chaos coming into Dawn... You said we'd start on that around 40 pages, so we'llhave to do it soon. Sethanic (talk) 14:19, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Orc Titans Fiction Zeokx, could I also have an idea of an Orc superweapon of some sort? It'd be useful as the Orcs are currently not going too well. That will determine the result of the battle. Zeokx, could I use multiple Orc Titans in the story I'm writing? The Dwarves had 20 Dwarvern Titans, but if the Orcs could only have two, it would be very unfair indeed. I was thinking about 16+ but you wrote the Orcs. Imagine if they are trying to take a city. What would they use? Rember it takes two to take on one, but they could all pick on a few in particular. Sethanic (talk) 06:58, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Question Again Apart from my ones in the comments of Story:Siege of Tyra'Uix (which is finished now), I have to ask two things. #Do you have a map of Dawn? I'd very much like to see it, as I know that Dezran (Sand Elves), Tyria (Orc Place, Name forgotten), Emria (Sun Elves, Men) and Rgatikie (Dwarves) must be touching each other. Dezran and Saelonthor (Snow Elves) could not be next to each other, yet in order for a Moon Elf, who are adapted to the snowy enviroment, to go to Dezran to start a few cults, he would have had to go a long while, so maybe Saelonthor is a long place and the tip is sandy for Tyria (Forget Name) and Dezran to to fit in there? I have no idea to be honest. I was hoping you could shed some light on this. Also don't forget Emrio and Raxus, don't little stealthy rat people live there? #Why don't I have access to edit pages like the Home Page, Del, Featured Articles, etc? It'd be nice, maybe fiddle with links, etc. It'd also make me feel happy and free, being able to edit all the things. #I have no idea what to do next as well. I need these things answered as soon as you can do that. Sethanic (talk) 14:47, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm in chat right now. Sethanic (talk) 21:53, September 7, 2013 (UTC) When will you be on Tomorrow/Weekends? It's 11 for me. I'm tired. I'll see you on Wikia on Weekends around what times? Well that's awkward. It appears I'm not nocturnal as the time you posted is 2:19 in the morning for me. I may be able to catch you around 7-9 around your time. On a side note, I don't think you undid the 'block page' for the Del, etc. Sethanic (talk) 07:03, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Dawn Zeokx, I got this off of a planet generator website, so I was wondering what you think of it. I have no idea what shape Dawn would be, but have a look anyway and see what you think. I doubt it would work, but Raxus could definitely by the island, and that could be Emria (which is totally not Emiria from the Old Wiki) right next to it, but its up to you. Sethanic (talk) 14:16, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Excellent! Glad to know. I never thought that would work out. Should we add it to the Dawn page? Sethanic (talk) 05:33, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Magic Zeokz, I am entrusting you with this page as I have no idea how you wish magic to work. I also recommend fiddling with the different words such as Sacra and Saelon for links. You can completely rewrite the page if you wish. I'd also like you to do the magic page as whatever happens is all up to you. Sethanic (talk) 14:49, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Work Zeokx, it has been sixteen days since you last did something here. I know that you have school/work to do in real life, but I'm wondering what has been happening. We've reached 75 pages as of this post. I'm still not done all of the dragons and wyverns, but they aren't that important. I've still to get admin/bureaucrat rights as well. I hope you come back soon enough. Sethanic (talk) 08:10, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Online I'll be on for the next two-three hours. Sethanic (talk) 17:36, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm free for a while. Sethanic (talk) 17:26, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm online currently. I will be online for the next hour or two. FINALLY I was there, but I had no idea whatsoever in terms of expanding things, so I just rewrote Language Del as the translations aslways really bugged me. Now however, if you want me to do something I can do it. Sethanic (talk) 16:33, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat I am online right now. Sethanic (talk) 15:45, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I am back. Sethanic (talk) 18:25, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cynthia, I was wondering if my character sheet was completely up to code Thanks Hamsterlampglade (talk) 20:19, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Moon Elves Attacking In the False Gods Story could you tell me more about the Moon Elves attacking? Sethanic (talk) 08:06, December 22, 2013 (UTC) The ones raiding Belden. I would like to know their tactics and stuff so I can counter them myself. Sethanic (talk) 09:43, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat I can't seem to use the chat since the name change. Any ideas? Sethanic (talk) 18:34, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I had a look. I always thought that bit needed a little update to be honest. Also this whole "Abyssal" thing is unexpected and mildly creepy. Sethanic (talk) 18:37, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Abyssals Good creepy. :) I can't say I've ever used mibbit before, but I'll try it out using the info on the recent activity page. Sethanic (talk) 18:42, December 22, 2013 (UTC)